


Argomenti difficili da affrontare

by Seiten85



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family Drama, Homophobia, LGBT families, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiten85/pseuds/Seiten85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Era un tranquillo venerdì sera qualunque e i coniugi Hotchner-Rossi, con il figlio Jack, erano seduti comodamente sul divano a godersi un film, mentre il cane Mudgie era tranquillamente sdraiato sul pavimento accanto ai piedi di Dave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argomenti difficili da affrontare

In questa storia Aaron e David sono sposati da poco meno di un anno e Rossi è legalmente il genitore adottivo di Jack.  
Post stagione 8.  
I personaggi, ovviamente, non mi appartengono.  
_______________________________________________________  


Era un tranquillo venerdì sera qualunque e i coniugi Hotchner-Rossi, con il figlio Jack, erano seduti comodamente sul divano a godersi un film, mentre il cane Mudgie era tranquillamente sdraiato sul pavimento accanto ai piedi di Dave.

Nella testa del bambino, da tempo, frullava una domanda che moriva dalla voglia di fare a babbo Dave.

Vincendo la timidezza e il timore di far arrabbiare il genitore, diede voce alla domanda:

-Babbo...- iniziò timidamente, muovendosi fra i due uomini:

-Sì, Jack?- domandò Rossi:

-Posso farti una domanda?- chiese incerto:

-Certo, dimmi, piccolo.- rispose l'uomo, guardando il bambino, carezzandogli i capelli:

-Perché non ho mai conosciuto tuo papà e tua mamma? In fondo sarebbero i miei nonni, giusto?- disse, dando voce alla sua curiosità.

Dave rimase senza parole per parecchi minuti ed Hotch intervenne:

-Jack, non mi sembra il momento.- disse, cercando di sviare un argomento troppo duro da affrontare per il marito:

-Perché? Vorrei saperlo.- disse il ragazzino, ignorando il vero motivo per cui il padre stava cercando di frenarlo:

-No, Aaron, va tutto bene.- rispose Rossi, sentendosi insicuro lui stesso nel dare una risposta esauriente al bambino:

-Dave...- interruppe nuovamente il capo dell'Unità. L'interpellato cercò di mostrare un sorriso tranquillo e rilassato con scarsi risultati:

-Va tutto bene. In fondo, però, Jack ha ragione e merita delle risposte.- rispose il compagno, cercando di mantenere la calma. Hotch posò una mano su una guancia del suo uomo, dandogli un ulteriore sostegno per ciò che si preannunciava una dolorosa chiacchierata col bambino:

-Vedi, Jack, loro hanno deciso di non avere niente a che fare con me e tuo padre, semplicemente perché siamo una coppia. Purtroppo, ci sono persone che ritengono la nostra unione malata e insana perché siamo due uomini e loro fanno parte di questa categoria.- spiegò l'uomo con un groppo in gola che Aaron avrebbe aiutato a sfogare, lontano dagli innocenti occhi del figlio. Sapeva quant'era difficile per il marito affrontare l'argomento “genitori omofobi”:

-Jack, so quanto sia complicato, per te, capire tutto questo, ma, purtroppo, è la realtà o, almeno, una parte di essa. Per il babbo è molto dura affrontare un argomento del genere. Pensi poter di riuscire a non parlare più di questo problema? Per il babbo, almeno...- disse Aaron dolcemente, spostando un ciuffetto di capelli che era caduto davanti un occhio del bambino:

-Oh, scusami, io non lo sapevo. Prometto di non parlarne più. Davvero!- esclamò Jack, sentendosi in colpa:

-Ehi, non devi assolutamente sentirti in colpa, hai capito? Non lo potevi sapere. Va tutto bene, piccolo.- disse Dave, cercando di rimediare, coccolando il figlio:

-Ti voglio bene, babbo!- disse il bimbo, abbracciando il genitore, rannicchiandosi contro il suo corpo. L'uomo si commosse da tanta devozione e affetto che gli stava mostrando Jack in quel momento:

-Ti voglio bene anche io, piccolo!- rispose Rossi, stringendosi contro il bambino, mentre Hotch sorrise appena al marito, avvicinandoglisi per posare un tenero bacio sulla fronte:

-Che dite, andiamo a letto?- propose il capo dell'Unità, guardando i due amori della sua vita, intuendo che erano piuttosto stanchi:

-Mh, sì... Ho un po' di sonno...- disse Jack, strofinandosi un occhio, sbadigliando.

Così i due padri, saliti al piano superiore, in cui vi erano le stanze da letto, aiutarono il bambino a sistemarsi per andare a letto.

Una volta finito, andarono nella loro camera da letto, chiudendo la porta, anche se non a chiave.

Finalmente anche loro poterono sdraiarsi sul materasso, mettendosi sotto le coperte:

-Ehi, amore, stai bene?- domandò Aaron preoccupato per il marito, dato che quell'alone di malinconia e tristezza non aveva lasciato un solo istante il suo volto.

Rossi sospirò pesantemente:

-Prima o poi avrei dovuto affrontare l'argomento con lui, nonostante fossi consapevole della difficoltà.- spiegò col groppo ancora in gola. Hotchner si avvicinò al compagno stringendolo forte tra le braccia:

-Non sei solo, amore mio, lo sai.- lo consolò il più giovane:

-Non sapevamo fossero vicino a casa, quando, quel giorno, siamo andati insieme a prendere Jack a scuola.- disse l'uomo, ricordando la volta in cui i suoi genitori, curiosi di sapere chi fosse la nuova fiamma del figlio, erano passati vicino alla sua abitazione e che, proprio in quel momento, Dave aveva fermato Aaron per un polso, tirandolo a sé per un bacio scherzoso, poco prima di entrare in casa, notando, subito dopo, i genitori di Rossi, facendo rimanere l'uomo più anziano congelato sul posto, che aveva notato una chiarissima espressione di disgusto sul volto di entrambi:

-Dave! Non puoi sentirti in colpa per avermi baciato!- sbottò shockato per la dichiarazione:

-Non hai capito! Non mi sento in colpa per averti baciato in pubblico. Io... Mi sento in colpa di non potermi sentire libero di esprimere il mio amore all'uomo che amo, mio marito, senza ricevere commenti e occhiate carichi di odio! Soprattutto dai miei genitori, dalle persone che, in teoria, dovrebbero amarmi incondizionatamente!- spiegò Dave, sull'orlo dell'esasperazione, con la voce pericolosamente incrinata.

Hotch capì cosa intendesse il marito e lo strinse ancora più a sé, carezzandogli la nuca e la schiena:

-Mi dispiace tanto, Aaron...- mormorò, poco prima che i singhiozzi lo cogliessero, distruggendo quel poco di autocontrollo che ancora era riuscito a mantenere, stringendosi al corpo del suo Aaron, stringendo tra i pugni la stoffa della maglia che il compagno usava per dormire:

-Ssshh... Va tutto bene, amore... Sei qui con me e, di là, c'è il nostro Jack... Sei a casa...- mormorò vicino ad un suo orecchio, cercando di calmarlo.

Dopo qualche minuto trascorso senza dire una parola, Hotch prese il mento di Dave tra le dita e gli alzò il volto, guardando negli occhi il marito:

-Ti amo, Dave, ricordalo sempre. Anche quando discutiamo, che sia per cose futili e non, ricordalo sempre.- disse in tono fintamente duro, mostrandosi, comunque, dolce e tenero, catturando, poi, le sue labbra in un bacio avvolgente, venendo ricambiato da Rossi il quale era ancora aggrappato al suo corpo:

-Ti amo anche io, Aaron... Ti amo!- disse Dave tra i baci, lasciando andare tutta la tensione accumulata.

Hotch gli sorrise:

-Anche James e Carolyn sarebbero orgogliosi di te...- mormorò, carezzandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita, menzionando l'ex moglie e il figlio, entrambi, purtroppo, defunti:

-Lo so...- rispose il più anziano, sistemandosi accanto ad Aaron, chiudendo gli occhi, sperando di addormentarsi presto e riposare il più a lungo possibile:

-Buonanotte, amore...- disse Hotch, avvolgendo un braccio attorno al corpo dell'amato:

-Buonanotte a te, tesoro mio... Grazie per tutto quello che fai e sei per me...- rispose Dave parecchio assonnato, ma grato dell'amore che riceveva dal marito.

Per lui sarebbe stato ancora difficile affrontare, nuovamente, l'argomento riguardante i genitori, se mai si fosse presentata ancora l'occasione, ma sapeva di contare sul sostegno che gli avrebbero dato il compagno e il figlio adottivo. Sapeva di non essere più solo.

Fine


End file.
